Neurotic Pleasures
by Tarafina
Summary: It was too much. She should stop, really. :Dasey:


**Title**: Neurotic Pleasures  
**Category**: Life With Derek  
**Rating**: Strong T  
**Genre**: Romance/Drama  
**Pairing**: Casey/Derek  
**Prompt**: Too Much by pipersmum  
**Word Count**: 726  
**Summary**: It was too much. She should stop, really.

**_Neurotic Pleasures_**  
-Drabble-

It was too much. She should stop, really. Her sensible side told her it was the right decision; just crawl out of his bed, search out her clothes, dress hastily and hurry back to her room. Her mind warred with her heart; there were so many things against them, so many logical reasons they should stop. Their parents, their siblings, their friends. The last thing she needed was to become even less liked at school because she was in a taboo relationship with the guy she had quite obviously despised for so long. And yes, there was a reason everything boiled over into anger rather than raw sexual passion. She pushed the idea that she might be even slightly attracted to him to the furthest part of her mind and all the things he did that made her crazy had her forcing those feelings deeper and deeper inside of herself until even _she _was sure that she hated him; everything about him.

"Stop thinking," he groaned from beside her. His arm slid around her waist easily and hauled her back until she was pressed up against his warm, bare chest. His leg slid between hers and tangled, locking her in place. She bit her lip, telling herself this was no time to be distracted. But then she felt his fingers drawing doodles on her stomach and his breath beating rhythmically against her neck. Her eyes drooped and her lip escaped her teeth. She felt him kiss her shoulder and down her back, nuzzling her spine with his nose.

The way he made her feel, physically and emotionally, even _that _was too much. Whether she was falling more and more in love or going crazy over his latest antic, she felt like she was always standing on an edge and he was slowly but surely pushing closer to her inevitable fall. She should stop, she really should. She should think with her head; her always precise and logical and tidy mind. She didn't belong here, in his messy room, surrounded by hockey memorabilia, posters of half-naked women, dirty clothes everywhere but in the hamper, and him. His scent, his touch, his essence in every corner and surface. Her brow furrowed and she stared out with scared eyes; what was she _doing_?

He turned her over suddenly until she was sprawled out beneath him and he slid between her legs as if it was a natural move. His body pressed against hers, so familiar and comfortable, fitting against her just right. She stared up into his warm brown eyes; they were half-closed because he was tired. His hair was all over, nothing out of the ordinary, but this was more because she'd run her fingers through it over and over, gripping it between her fingers as he thrust into her, suckling her neck as he brought her closer to the physical perfection she'd only ever shared with him. His skin was still flushed and his lips bruised from kissing.

"You think too much," he muttered, lips curving into a smrk. "We have two options. You can either just accept that what we are is happening and going to stay happening, 'cause trust me, it _is_," he assured, brows lifting. "Or I can get back to exhausting you so that your brain shuts down entirely and we can finally get some sleep."

"Der-ek! You can't solve everything with-_Oh..._" Her eyes fluttered as he brushed himself against her, rocking his hips and ducking his head to trail his mouth from her collarbone down, suckling her skin enticingly.

All right, so he'd learned awhile ago to deal with her neurotic tendencies and while they still argued regularly, he'd discovered a much more _pleasing _way to go about it. Her knees fell apart widely, toes curling against the sheet and her arms lifted of their own accord, wrapping around him, fingers pressing into his back, urging him closer.

Maybe it was too much and maybe she should stop... but she didn't; wouldn't. Because she loved him and he loved her and even if it did eventually blow up in their faces, she was just going to have to enjoy it while it lasted. His lips wrapped around her pebbled nipple, teeth grazing it lightly and she moaned, arching against him. And enjoy it she would; over and over and over again.


End file.
